


Broken Clarinet

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clown Porn, F/F, Porn Magazines, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: A clown...that’s what I was by day. Face, white. Nose, large, red and fake.





	Broken Clarinet

**Broken Clarinet**

 

A clown...that’s what I was by day. Face, white. Nose, large, red and fake.

 

A dress, purple, with pink polka dots. Unlike most clown’s...my face was sad. A black smear made in a downward motion across my mouth.

 

By night, I played a clarinet, in a rock band. It wasn’t a very good band, but I was a good player.

 

My shoes were enormous. Three times the normal size. Also red.

 

I was in a photo shoot today, for Big Shoes. A clown pornographic magazine. It published monthly, and my nude would reach thirty thousand people, only a few hundred of which were online.

 

Yes, I did porn...as a clown. It wasn’t for fun, even though it started that way...as an elaborate joke.

 

Now it was my job.

 

My girlfriend, she’s the photographer. The great thing about the makeup? No one recognises me.

 

Not even my mum...who saw a nude of me once...it was under extenuating circumstances. Drunkenness was a factor, photo sent to the wrong person, ect.

 

Clarke, my girlfriend, has a clown fetish. It’s why she has this job, and why were still in love...I think. And yes…I do dress this way for the bedroom, don’t judge! Because I know you are...I just know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
